


Город на перепутье

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Deal with a Devil, Gen, Investigations, Minor Character Death, Paranormal, Politics, Rebellion, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Осколок древней Империи, когда-то бывший столицей мира, в очередной раз стоит на пороге войны. Сумеет ли регент защитить город, повторив чудо, совершённое десять лет назад, — и какую страшную тайну он хранит все эти годы?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> История на вечную тему о том, куда вымощена дорога благими намерениями.  
> Название (да и описание) пока что рабочие. Наверное.

Холодный дождь барабанил по крышам. Город спал, укрытый плотными тучами.

Дрожащими руками человек разорвал свиток, исписанный забытыми письменами, — и запретное знание яркой вспышкой впечаталось в его разум. Ошеломлённый, человек рухнул в дорожную грязь.

— Так вот, значит, — прохрипел он, — какова цена.

Он стоял на коленях, но больше не боялся потерять достоинство. Падать ниже было некуда.

На пару мгновений человек прикрыл глаза, чтобы прийти в себя. Он судорожно впился пальцами в размякшую землю. Капли дождя, стекающие по лицу, грязь под ногтями, саднящее от слов горло, — он отчаянно цеплялся за каждое напоминание о реальности происходящего.

А там, где тусклый свет из окон рассеивал ночной мрак, жители города укрывались от непогоды в домашнем тепле и уюте, счастливые в неведении. Они не знали, что последний из рода древних императоров убит, и городские стены беззащитны против осадившей их армии.

Защитники уцелевшего по нелепой случайности осколка Империи никогда не последуют в почти безнадёжный бой за кем-то, кроме наследника династии. Город способно спасти лишь чудо.

Человек понимал, что, стоит заключить сделку, обратного пути не будет. Но только так он мог защитить хрупкий мир.

Город не падёт. Империя не исчезнет. Даже если потомки проклянут его выбор.


	2. Глава 1

Колокольчики, подвешенные над порогами, звенели на ветру. Покосившиеся деревянные дома словно наваливались друг на друга — даже в паре шагов от Древнего квартала город выглядел потрёпанным.

Покинув тесный переулок, Мира вышла на площадь, заполненную разношёрстной толпой. Прохожие шумно переговаривались, гвардейцы ругались с облюбовавшими прибыльное место мелкими торговцами, пытаясь их разогнать, а уличные проповедники что-то вещали прямо с лестницы перед парадным входом во Дворец.

Мира поднялась по массивным ступеням и, отряхнув запылившийся на улице плащ, шагнула под высокий арочный свод. По бокам от дверей несли пост два гвардейца в парадном облачении. Один из них, на вид младший, бегло просмотрел бумагу с дворцовой печатью, которую передала ему Мира, и махнул рукой, приглашая внутрь.

— Вам показать дорогу? — безразлично спросил он.

— Если это возможно, — отозвалась Мира. — Я здесь впервые.

— Тогда следуйте за мной, — дождавшись полусонного кивка от старшего товарища, гвардеец покинул пост.

Несмотря на то, что Дворец считался сердцем города — и в прошлом Империи — сейчас он, похоже, растерял былое величие. Пока за его стенами, в окрестностях Древнего квартала, кипела жизнь, в полузаброшенных коридорах и залах, по которым проходила Мира в сопровождении гвардейца, царило запустение.

— Мы на месте, — сообщил гвардеец, пропуская её вперёд.

Небольшое помещение не отличалось роскошью. По неприветливым каменным стенам были развешаны лишь однотонные тёмные ткани. За длинным столом на стульях с мягкой обивкой расположились прочие участники собрания, которые встретили Миру сдержанными кивками.

Заметив в жестах некоторых из них отчётливое пренебрежение, Мира не удивилась. В нынешний Государственный Совет она попала по стечению обстоятельств. После смерти своего отца, лорда Трин, как единственный прямой потомок Мира унаследовала его титул и голос в городском собрании.

И теперь она была окружена теми, кто свято верил, что женщине не место не то что в политике — в любых серьёзных делах. Но отступать от наследия своего отца Мира не собиралась.

И, когда Государственный Совет, созываемый лишь для решения отдельных проблем и почти бесполезный в политических раскладах знати, запросил представителя от городской власти, иных желающих тратить на это время попросту не нашлось. Так что накануне вечером к дверям особняка рода Трин доставили приглашение со временем и местом встречи.

Мира обвела собравшихся внимательным взглядом. Некоторые из роскошно разодетого десятка чиновников были ей знакомы по городским заседаниям — например, сидящий напротив полноватый мужчина, лорд Флем, заведовал имперской казной. Со стороны входа послышались шаги, и Мира заинтересованно обернулась.

Простой тёмно-серый камзол новоприбывшего был лишён изысков, но серебряный знак, приколотый на груди, не оставлял сомнений — это был регент Шед, которого Мире прежде доводилось видеть лишь издали во время немногочисленных церемоний. Хотя регенту давно стукнул третий десяток, присмотревшись, Мира не заметила на его лице ни единого признака приближающейся старости.

— Приветствую, господа, — спокойно, почти безэмоционально сказал регент. — Дело, ради которого я вас пригласил, исключительно важно.

Лорд Флем тихо фыркнул себе под нос. Совет словно разделился на две половины: одни, должно быть, посчитали слова регента попыткой привлечь внимание к незначительной проблеме, тогда как другие подобрались, сосредотачиваясь.

— Как некоторым из вас, вероятно, известно, — невозмутимо продолжил регент, — последние несколько месяцев наши соседи готовятся к войне, и начало активных боевых действий — лишь вопрос времени. Насколько можно судить, Империя Игнита не является прямой целью ни одного из государств, но, если кто-то из них получит шанс взять столицу без потерь, он им наверняка воспользуется.

— И что? — спросил, прищурившись, незнакомый Мире сухопарый пожилой чиновник. — Пока что вы не сообщили нам ничего нового.

— Как мне стало известно, в городе действует шпион одного из потенциальных врагов. И он способен — или, по крайней мере, его хозяева в этом уверены — открыть вражеской армии крепостные ворота.

В помещении повисло тяжёлое молчание. С тех пор, как Игнита в последний раз оказалась на грани уничтожения, прошло всего десятилетие, так что даже самые непробиваемые члены Совета не могли просто отмахнуться от подобной опасности.

— А вы не спешите называть хозяев этого вашего шпиона, — задумчиво поглаживая бородку, заметил другой чиновник, ещё один незнакомец для Миры.

— Верно, — согласился регент. — Чем меньше людей знает детали расследования, тем маловероятнее, что эти сведения достигнут ушей врага.

— То есть мы тоже под подозрением?

— Сомневаюсь, что шпион — кто-то из присутствующих, но и такую возможность пока что нельзя исключать.

— Ваша позиция понятна, — сказал ещё один член Совета, до сих пор молчавший, мужчина средних лет с заметной в осанке словно военной выправкой. — Но в таком случае чего вы хотите от нашего собрания?

Мира нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, почему этот чиновник кажется ей знакомым — и вскоре вспомнила, что это лорд Гардир, министр внешних дел. Он почти не появлялся в городском совете, но несколько лет назад, когда отец Миры впервые привёл её туда, чтобы показать, чем занимается, им довелось услышать выступление именно лорда Гардира.

— Совет предназначен для решения проблем такого характера, поэтому я посчитал нужным сообщить об угрозе. Кроме того, для расследования мне нужен помощник, и я надеялся найти подходящего человека среди вас.

— При всём уважении, регент, — недовольный голос сухопарого чиновника был пропитан сарказмом, — вам не кажется, что у членов Государственного Совета есть дела куда важнее, чем выполнение работы, для которой предназначена служба внутренней разведки?

— Пока не станет достоверно известно, что во внутренней разведке нет предателей, доверить ей решение вопроса, когда на карте стоит само существование государства, я не готов. Вы не согласны? — в последних словах регента Мире послышалось обвинение, словно его маска самообладания дала трещину.

Сухопарый чиновник сдвинул брови, будто выдумывая, как поизящнее оскорбить регента, пока тот наблюдал за ним, выжидая. Мира сидела неподвижно, машинально сминая платье в сжатых кулаках, но вскоре, не выдержав напряжённой тишины, поднялась и сказала:

— Я сочту честью помочь вам в вашем расследовании, регент.

В отличие от прочих членов Совета, наградивших Миру привычно неприязненными взглядами, регент смотрел на неё со сдержанным интересом.

— Благодарю, госпожа Трин, — ответил он, почти без заминки назвав её фамилию. — Вас я в таком случае попрошу ненадолго остаться. На этом повестка нашего собрания исчерпана, так что остальных я задерживать не намерен.

***

С тех пор, как десять лет назад — во время осады города — пригороды были заняты вражеской армией, там царила разруха. Многие жители побросали нажитое имущество и полуразрушенные — если не сгоревшие дотла — дома, чтобы перебраться в город, под защиту древней крепостной стены.

Конечно, не все решились оставить родную землю, и не всем в пределах города хватало работы, поэтому пригороды никогда не пустовали. Но их населяли в основном бедняки да те, кто проворачивал сомнительные дела и потому скрывался от столичного правосудия, — словом, люди, чья пропажа или смерть поднимет не так много шума.

Именно поэтому выбор убийцы обыкновенно падал на эти места. Ни причине, по которой он раз за разом переступал черту, ни ему самому не было дела до того, кому придётся умереть. Убийцу не радовали человеческие смерти, но, если уж он выходил на охоту, они становились неизбежны — такова была цена взятой взаймы силы.

Царила глубокая ночь, а освещения на окраинной улице не было, и убийце было несложно притаиться в тесном переулке между домами. Раздался громкий пьяный смех: должно быть, шумная компания нагулялась в кабаке и решила продолжить веселье под открытым небом.

Убийца выхватил клинок, сверкнувший в тусклом лунном свете. Прятаться от намеченных жертв было незачем: шансов спастись у них всё равно не было, так что убийцу волновало лишь отсутствие свидетелей. А улица оставалась пуста — только та самая пьяная компания всё приближалась.

Дождавшись, пока веселящиеся мужчины не подойдут к его укрытию, убийца выскользнул им навстречу. Нечеловечески лёгкими, летящими движениями он наносил смертельные раны — и никогда не промахивался. Огласившие улицу вопли стихли в считанные мгновения.

Покончив со всеми несчастными, которым выпал жребий пополнить список его жертв, убийца остановился, чтобы взглянуть на дело рук своих. Соблазн назвать то, что он творил, меньшим злом, — переложить вину на трагические обстоятельства — был велик. Но это стало бы ложью, которую убийца презирал.

Нет, он принял решение — и будет жить с его последствиями.


End file.
